Feliz Aniversario
by littleliars
Summary: One-shoot faberry. Los planes de Rachel para celebrar su primer año con Quinn cambian de pronto, aunque eso no significa que para peor.    Descargo de responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.


Feliz Aniversario

No era una noche cualquiera ni un Pub cualquiera, era la noche de su primer aniversario en un Pub lo más alejado de su pequeña ciudad que habían podido alcanzar teniendo en cuenta su situación, más bien la situación de la rubia, tenia que estar en casa como mucho a las 2 a.m., así que no podían alejarse demasiado aunque si lo justo para no encontrarse a nadie conocido. Solo unos pocos, los más cercanos, sabían de su relación, Santana y Britt ya que la latina las había encontrado en una situación más que cariñosa en los vestuarios del instituto y Kurt y Mercedes, que no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta en que algo había cambiado y en sonsacarle a la morena lo que era, dando lugar a una de las mayores discusiones que habían tenido.

En un año de relación han pasado por todas o casi todas las etapas posibles, miedo, dudas, celos, reproches, peleas, reconciliaciones y todo para estar como están ahora, completa y absolutamente enamoradas la una de la otra. Aun puede haber celos o alguna pelea pero siempre consiguen arreglarlo hablando las cosas, era una promesa, pasase lo que pasase, si algo les molestaba, tenían que hablarlo, sin importar el momento y el lugar, la confianza era plena para hablar de todo.

Viernes por la mañana.

Rachel lo había preparado meticulosamente aprovechando que sus padres habían salido por una urgencia familiar, nada grave pero estarían fuera desde el viernes hasta el domingo por la noche, todo un fin de semana para ella y su chica en casa, aunque a veces las cosas no salen como una planea y eso es justo lo que acababa de descubrir la morena.

Rach… tengo que… decirte… algo – pronuncia Quinn entre beso y beso, se habían encerrado en una de las aulas vacías aprovechando una hora libre

¿Ahora? ¿No puede esperar? – cuestiona la morena acariciando sus muslos bajo el uniforme de animadora

Eh… no – responde dejando escapar un pequeño jadeo por los besos en el lóbulo de su oreja

Que sea rápido – le exige empujada por la necesidad de seguir explorando su cuerpo

No va a poder ser – dice como si la morena tuviera que entender de que habla – lo del fin de semana no…

¡Genial! – ironiza separándose de Quinn, llevaban cerca de tres semanas sin poder estar a solas, siempre hay alguien alrededor o están en lugares en los que puede aparecer alguien de repente, esta era su oportunidad de no tener que vigilar sus espaldas porque nadie las iba a interrumpir

Lo siento, lo he intentado pero mi madre se ha empeñado en que la ayude a no se que cosa y…

Da igual Quinn – la interrumpe sin querer oír más – es tarde, tenemos que regresar

Lo siento – vuelve a disculparse ante el tono de decepción de su novia

Los caminos de la pareja se separan yendo cada una a su siguiente clase, la rubia odia decepcionarla prefiere mil veces que se enfade a que este decepcionada y dolida, sabia todo lo que había planeado para ese fin de semana, no solo porque fuese el primero en el que realmente iban a estar a solas en su casa, sino porque era su primer año juntas, un año ni más ni menos, ni siquiera ellas pensaban que iban a aguantar y ahí están, mejor que nunca si obvian el ultimo acontecimiento.

_¨ Lo siento, deja de preocuparte, otra vez será ¨,_ una sonrisa escapa de sus labios, su chica es la única persona que realmente la conoce, sabia que estaría preocupada y le manda un mensaje de texto en medio de su clase arriesgándose a ser pillada y que le llamen la atención, algo que odia por encima de todo, demasiado perfeccionista a veces.

_¨ No estoy preocupada ¨,_ responde mintiendo sin importarle si quiera si el profesor la ve o no, tampoco es tan interesante lo que explica.

_¨ Pequeña mentirosa, igual te quiero ¨,_ envía unos minutos más tarde.

_¨ Me ofendes… ¿me dejas compensarte? Esta noche, tu y yo ¨._ Uno, dos, tres, y hasta diez minutos pasan para que la rubia reciba su respuesta, _¨ Si, hablamos después ¨_ Respuesta corta y concisa, seguro el profesor ya le había dado una que otra mirada y se habría asustado, pobre.

La noche llega y con ella la esperada recompensa de su chica, durante el resto del día le había preguntado que iban a hacer pero ella no soltaba prenda, una sorpresa le decía, eso y que a las 7 p.m. estuviese preparada. Pues bien las 7.10 y ni rastro de la animadora, no es hasta las 7.23 que por fin aparece.

Llegas tarde Quinn – dice besando su mejilla - ¿Quinn? – la llama pasando su mano por delante - ¿estas bien? – ella asiente - ¿te has quedado muda de pronto? – niega con la cabeza sonriendo - ¿entonces?

Solo me he quedado mirando lo increíblemente buena que estas – confiesa haciendo que la morena se ruborice

Gracias, casi tanto como tu – le susurra al oído después de abrazarla

Vamos, aun tenemos un largo camino que recorrer - le informa tirando de ella

Dos horas de viaje, más un atasco de media hora, más numerosos baches de una extraña carretera secundaria, al fin llegan a su destino, una cabaña en medio de la nada, ¿para eso tanto? se pregunta la morena.

Quinn ¿Dónde estamos?

He pensado que después de estropear nuestro fin de semana, al menos podríamos tener nuestra noche

Si pero… ¿una cabaña en medio del bosque? El pueblo más cercano esta a 10km ¿Sabes la cantidad de locos psicópatas que matan a sus victimas en lugares así? – pregunta haciendo reír a la rubia

No es una cabaña cualquiera, es un restaurante tonta… hay mas gente ahí dentro si eso te tranquiliza

No mucho

Vamos

Efectivamente, la morena comprueba que es un restaurante y no solo eso, esta lleno de gente, parejas para ser más exacta, parece que es muy popular. Un lugar calido, romántico, varias chimeneas rodean el salón y proporcionan cierta intimidad acompañando el ambiente con música suave, Rachel no deja de mirar a su alrededor asombrada.

Lo encontré en Internet hace unas semanas, buscaba un sitio donde ir para celebrar nuestro primer año ¿te gusta?

¿Estas de broma? Es perfecto – es todo lo que puede decir antes de ser atendidas y pasar una de las mejores noches junto a su chica

Después de una agradable cena, llena de declaraciones y palabras cursis vuelven al coche y de regreso a casa o eso cree la morena hasta que de nuevo Quinn detiene el coche.

¿Pasa algo?

Nada

¿Por qué paramos?

Tengo algo para ti

Quinn – se queja – dijimos que nada de regalos

Lo sé pero no pude evitar comprarlo – confiesa entregándole un paquete envuelto que guardaba en la parte de atrás del coche, la morena le agradece y sin esperar un segundo rompe el papel encontrándose con una caja con el logotipo de su zapatería favorita

¡Quinn no! – exclama incluso antes de destaparla, sabe lo que es y sabe lo que le han costado a la rubia, hace unos meses que vieron esas botas y la voz principal del Glee club no las compró por ser demasiado caras, su novia solo la mira con una sonrisa

Las compre online, han llegado hoy, justo a tiempo – explica recibiendo el abrazo de la chica

En realidad… yo también tengo algo – dice sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsa – no es gran cosa pero…- continua mientras la jefa de animadoras lo habré

Me encanta – comenta a la vez que sostiene el pequeño colgante entre sus manos - ¿me lo pones? – le pide apartándose el pelo, tras hacerlo la morena deja un pequeño beso en su cuello haciéndola estremecer

No quiero que esta noche acabe – susurra lo mas cerca posible de su chica

¿Quién ha dicho que acaba aquí? – pregunta confundiéndola – aun tenemos una hora antes de regresar y se de un lugar cerca de aquí en el que podemos ir a bailar, si quieres claro

A que estamos esperando – espeta colocándose bien en su asiento, bailar con la rubia es sin duda la mejor forma de acabar la noche

No llevan ni 30 minutos en el local cuando la morena sigue a la rubia hasta los aseos, no las cuenta pero es increíble la cantidad de veces que su chica necesita ir al baño al cabo del día, y no solo eso, antes de entrar debe revisar cado uno de los apartado y entonces elige, la primera vez le pareció raro, la segunda también pero ahora incluso eso le gusta de ella, _¨ No te vayas ¨_ le advierte antes de cerrar la puerta perdiéndose la sonrisa picara en el rostro de su novia. No lo había pensado antes pero al quedarse completamente solas en el baño se le había ocurrido, la rubia no tarda en salir sorprendiéndose al no ver a Rachel y encontrar todas las puertas cerradas, seguro se había escondido para asustarla. Despacio recorre uno a uno los espacios llamándola pero nada, al llegar al ultimo y más alejado se asoma por debajo y para su sorpresa esta vacío o eso piensa al no ver los pies de la morena ni de nadie, cuando se gira para volver a mirar en los otros un fuerte tirón la arrastra al interior poniendo el seguro.

¿Ibas a alguna parte? – pregunta atrapándola contra la puerta

A buscar a la graciosa de mi novia

Debí imaginarlo, las chicas como tu siempre tienen novia – habla pausadamente respirando sobre el cuello de Quinn

Si y debe estar esperándome – le sigue el juego a su chica, cuando Rachel toma la iniciativa siempre es mejor hacerlo porque el final es espectacular

Mmm... seguro que no le importa esperar un poquito más – afirma colando su mano bajo la camisa de seda de la animadora

Seguro que no – da por sentado colocando las manos en su cuello

Perfecto – dice terminando el juego devorándole la boca con impaciencia y obteniendo la misma respuesta.

Quinn se deja llevar, es la cantante la que lleva la iniciativa en todo momento, sin dejar de besarla lleva sus manos bajo su ropa interior acariciando sus pechos, Quinn responde con un pequeño gemido al contacto, el juego anterior junto con las caricias de su chica habían conseguido excitarla, probablemente también ayuda el hecho de estar en un baño publico y que cualquiera puede entrar en cualquier momento, el peligro siempre le ha gustado.

Ahora son las manos de la rubia las que acarician mientras la morena se centra en su cuello, pequeñas mordidas y besos húmedos marcan el camino hasta su hombro pasando por la clavícula, le encanta que la bese ahí. La respiración de ambas esta demasiado acelerada, tanto que necesitan un segundo para tomar aire, Rachel continua besándola en el otro lado de su cuello subiendo hasta detrás de su oreja, justo cuando muerde suavemente en su lóbulo a la rubia se le escapa otro gemido _¨shhh¨,_ le pide silencio aunque cada vez le resulta más complicado mantenerlo ella misma, _¨ me encanta verte bailar ¨_ susurra la morena desabrochando su camisa_, ¨ te mueves tan bien ¨_ continua haciendo referencia no solo al baile a la vez que introduce su mano dentro del pantalón de la rubia, que en poco puede pensar ya, si no es en sentirla dentro. La acaricia sobre la ropa interior notando su humedad, eso la hace alejarse un poco y mirarla a los ojos mientras sonríe, tenerla tan excitada, con la ropa a medio quitar y el pelo alborotado es la imagen que más le gusta, presiona un poco ante la mirada suplicante de la rubia, _¨ Rachel ¨_ se queja por su maldad, la necesita y lo sabe pero no hace nada por remediarlo, _¨ Quinn ¨_ pronuncia ella alargando el momento y aguantando las ganas de hacerla suya en ese mismo instante, _¨ Por favor Rach ¨_ , vuelve a hablar suplicante y suspirando al contacto directa de la mano de la morena con su humedad, _¨ Dilo. Di que me necesitas y soy toda tuya ¨, ¨ demonios, te necesito ¨,_ expresa muy excitada. La morena no la hace esperar más y entra en ella ahogando con sus besos los jadeos y gemidos de la chica, lo último que necesitan es que las descubran y las interrumpan, las palabras sobran, los sonidos acelerados, la falta de aire y sus movimientos hablan por si solos, solo cuando la rubia esta cerca, muy cerca, vuelve a hacerlo _¨ más rápido ¨_ ordena siendo obedecida inmediatamente, un par de embestidas más y la rubia llega al clímax empapando por completo la mano de su novia junto con su ropa interior. Rachel la sostiene junto a la puerta dándole tiempo para que recupere el ritmo normal de su respiración, sin separarse de ella, solo lo justo para poder verla bien.

Eso… ha sido… - habla Quinn de forma entrecortada producto del momento vivido

Lo sé

Te quiero – declara más relajada

Te quiero – responde igual la morena

Se toman su tiempo y una vez recuperadas, sobretodo la animadora, y mas o menos presentables, se deciden a salir, asegurándose antes de que no hay nadie cerca. El tiempo se les ha echado encima, justo antes de abandonar el local se cruzan con una chica que les sonríe, la morena no la reconoce pero la rubia si, esa chica había salido del baño justo antes de que ellas empezaran con lo suyo.

Es imposible mi amor

¿Imposible? ¿Tú te habrías dado cuenta si alguien entra? Porque yo no – cuestiona caminando al coche

No, estaba ocupada en algo mejor – sonríe divertida

Rachel hablo en serio, que vergüenza ¿Qué habrá pensado?

Que mas da

Pero…

Para ya o lo repetimos aquí mismo – la corta apoyándola sobre el coche al llegar

OK – responde tragando saliva, la Rachel dominante la excita demasiado

¿Te arrepientes? – pregunta acariciando su mejilla

No ¿y tú?

Para nada – susurra en su oído - no me importaría repetirlo otra vez – confiesa lamiendo su cuello y dejando un pequeño beso después

Vamos a tu casa

¿Que?

Que vamos a tu casa…ya – solicita sin importarle su hora de llegada ni sus compromisos con su madre

Pero...

Necesito agradecerte lo de antes – le habla al oído despejado cualquier duda y/o pensamiento de la morena que no sea en estar juntas de nuevo y durante todo el fin de semana en su casa.

Fin.


End file.
